


The Unsuitable Ward(s)

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fighting Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Obi-Wan reluctantly attends a secret dueling event at the insistence of his adoptive brother.Asajj sneaks away from her manipulative uncle to test her steel among the society of gentlemen.They both find more than they were looking for.Pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj VentressPrompt: Classical References OR Regency AUBeta: Imaginary_golux
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Unsuitable Ward(s)

“Anakin, where are we going?” Obi-Wan peered out from the coach window. “And why are we slipping out under cover of darkness like this...it’s most unseemly.”

“Because I asked Uncle Rex if you needed to loosen up a little, and he agreed, brother.” The younger man pounded on the coach’s wall. “We’re nearly there, Cody! We’ll walk the rest of the way.” 

“So you decided that what I needed was to spend some time with your roguish cohorts,” Obi-Wan surmised. “But an hour’s drive from town?” 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Anakin promised as he jumped down to the ground and grabbed a largish parcel from the back of the carriage. “It’s safer this way, for everyone.”

An unpleasant thought occurred to Obi-Wan. “This isn’t about your liaison with Ms. Amidala, is it?”

At that, Anakin broke into a jovial laugh. “Honestly, brother! Just because Rex won’t allow us to marry until you are wed yourself! No, this is about you having a good time tonight! I promise,” he stopped in the moonlight and placed his hand over his heart, “that there won’t be any eligible ladies here tonight. Now, hurry, put this on.” 

“Anakin?!” Obi-Wan’s flustering did not match the deftness with which he caught and buckled on the rapier. 

“Don’t worry, nobody gets hurt at these affairs. Well, not seriously hurt,” Anakin amended. “But there is one rule you should be aware of--”

“Anakin!” Quinlan produced a ten pound note and pressed it into the younger man’s hand. “I swore you’d never get that stick-in-the-mud brother of yours--no offense, Obi-Wan--out here. And he’s in luck--there’s another first-timer for him to duel.”

“Duel?” Obi-Wan blinked as they moved closer to the roaring bonfire.

***

“Honestly, my dear Asajj, you shall never find yourself a husband that way.” Her adoptive father, Comte Dooku, clicked his tongue at her.

“By which you mean I shall never restore our--or should I say your--family’s wealth and status,” the mademoiselle in question replied without looking away from her candlelit volume of poetry. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten. Nor have I forgotten the way I helped you escape the so-called Reign of Terror.” Her eyes flicked up to meet his as a pained look briefly crested the implacable refinement of his features; she savored it.

“Promise me, my child, that you will make some effort to engage with the local gentlemen,” the Comte tilted his head as though pouring out his oily final words.

“I promise, _mon pere_.” She made the words as laconic as possible, her attention evidently consumed by the verse she studied. No sooner had he left than she flung the book away and began pulling off her useless white muslin frock and platinum blonde wig in favor of the contents of a trunk kept at the foot of her bed.

***

A duel, Obi-Wan thought, amused. He studied his opponent, stroking his beard as the other rakes formed a cheering, laughing circle around them. Slight build, just below average height, but coat and clothes self-evidently impeccably tailored. Clean-shaven--almost boyishly smooth cheeks. Favored a rapier and dagger, probably to compensate for his limited reach. What seemed to be unfashionably short hair, but partially concealed by a tricorn hat and highwayman’s mask. A strange affectation, he mused as he shifted to a slight rise in the terrain. 

Well, no time like the present, he decided, drawing his weapon and matching his opponent’s salute. 

“To first blood,” called Quinlan; judging by the fistful of bills he held, he was apparently both the judge and bookie for the night’s affair. “Anything goes!”

“To glory!” echoed Anakin. “Go get him, brother!”

They approached, slowly circling, blades catching the firelight. “I should have you know,” Obi-Wan admitted, “I was never bested in my regiment.”

“Isn’t that just darling,” his foe spat back. “Show me what you can do!” With a daring tumble, he closed the gap between them, drawing raucous cheers and a deft parry.

Obi-Wan rocked back on his heels; it seemed these lads played for keeps. He gauged the other duelist’s skill, keeping both blades away from him with a little effort. “Two can play at your game, _darling_ ,” he retorted, somersaulting backwards, closer to the bonfire. 

“You’ll never win if you never attack,” he goaded Obi-Wan. 

“Mm, but foolish aggression can cost you dearly,” he rejoined, stomping down, sending a shower of sparks at his nameless foe and putting a burning branch into his hand. His enemy hissed and flung up an arm to protect his face, wheeling back away from Obi-Wan’s sudden assault as he obviously tried to blink the ash from his eyes. 

Obi-Wan pursued, blades clashing all the while, scarcely noticing as they moved past the cordon of shouting gentlemen and into the woods as his foe broke into a headlong run. “Where are you?” he muttered, peering about with the aid of his firebrand. There! The flame glinted off his opponent’s steel, cowering in a bush. He lunged forward, aiming for an easy glancing blow on his arm. 

Obi-Wan’s thrust found nothing, however; instead, his blade tangled with the undergrowth as four limbs wrapped around his torso from behind. “Look at you, carrying a torch for me already,” a familiar voice purred in his ear. Instinctively, he dropped both weapons and began wrestling for his foe’s shorter blade. “It makes you ever so easy to find, out here in the shadows.” 

“A clever trick,” Obi-Wan admitted as only his quick reflexes kept his opponent’s dagger from nicking him. “But I have a few tricks of my own.’ With a shift of his posture, he flung his assailant forward, over his shoulder. Anticipating his ability to roll forward out of the throw, Obi-Wan braced himself and bull-rushed forward, catching the dark, slim figure in the midsection, taking them both to the ground. 

“Impressive,” she --and with her mask knocked askew in the tumble, her gender was clear--managed with a grunt. 

“No more than yourself; you fight like a Fury!” Obi-Wan’s breath came heavy as they locked eyes by the light of his dropped torch. “Might I suggest we adjourn our combat for the moment? I know neither of us has drawn blood yet, but--”

“Trust me,” Asajj promised, “that won’t be an issue,” she concluded as her sharp-toothed mouth surged up to capture his. 

**Author's Note:**

> The other version of this is Obi-Wan escorting Anakin and Padme to Gretna Green to elope when suddenly they are attacked by highwayperson Asajj.


End file.
